1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft mat, which is able to be produced for a suitable size so as to be used as floor mat, mattress, seat pad or other similar mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional soft mat is made of plural layers by sewing or fusing so as to provide multiple functions, such as water-absorbing or dust-proofing, and to provide a comfortable feel for touch. For example, a floor mat may include an upper layer, a film and a bottom layer as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,669. The upper layer is absorbent, and the film is non-absorbent. As such, the upper layer and the water or the dust soaked by the upper layer is separated from the floor by the film. The floor may not be stained by water and dust.
However, the floor mat is not easy to be cleaned. The film is firmly disposed in the floor mat. When cleaning the floor mat, user should wash both sides of the floor mat respectively. Furthermore, the film is also non-aeratable. Water may be kept between the upper layer and the film. As a result, the floor mat can hardly be dried.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.